A wide variety of implantable materials have been used in the delivery of active compounds to a patient. For example, such materials can be used in the repair of bone defects. Typically, these materials are implanted at a desired site to promote bone growth. Ideally, such a material should have the ability to adhere and conform to the implanted site and facilitate bone growth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,476 and 5,073,373 disclose a deformable, shape-sustaining osteogenic composition comprising demineralized bone particles and a polyhydroxy compound such as glycerol, or an oligosaccharide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,390 and 5,236,456 disclose a surface-adherent osteogenic composition derived from demineralized and thermally modified bone tissue. The composition is administered in the form of a powder, a viscous liquid, or by direct injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,457 discloses a bone-repair composition comprising a calcium phosphate salt and reconstituted fibrillar atelopeptide collagen. It does not include any biologically active ingredients. The physical and handling properties are improved by a number of curing processes, including heat, maturation of the wet mixture and/specific cross-linking of collagen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,750 discloses an osteogenic composition comprising demineralized bone powder and reconstituted native atelopeptide collagen fibers in a continuous aqueous phase having a substantially physiologic pH and ionic strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,526 discloses a matrix material comprising protein-extracted demineralized bone powder and a swelling agent to increase the intraparticle porosity of the matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,370 discloses a bone graft material for treating osseous defects. The material comprises collagen and demineralized bone particles and is sponge-like.
Currently known implantable materials, including those discussed above, are lacking in acceptable texture properties, such as cohesiveness, elasticity and the ability to be molded to a selected shape. Moreover, other paste-like materials such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,476 and 5,073,373 require an organic solvent such as glycerol, as discussed above.
Therefore, there is a need for an osteoinductive material which have an improved handling properties and which does not require an organic solvent.